Some Day
by captain ty
Summary: Can love lost be found again. Nixon/OC story
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I only own Emily and Maggie. No disrespect is meant. This is a work of pure fiction, in which I'm going to change marital status a little faster than real life. Hope you enjoy.

I live for feedback

Prologue-1941

Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness…

_To witness the end of my life as I've known it, to witness the end of my dreams for the last four years. Why am I here, I could have stayed home and drunk myself into a stupor, instead I'm standing here watching the man I love marry another woman._

If anyone here knows any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold their peace.

_Yes, I know why, I love him, I love him more than her…I've always been here oh please Lew don't do this to me._

Do you Lewis take Katherine…

_That should be me, I've known him longer, why can't it be me._

Margaret "Maggie" Grayson stood in the back of the church alone watching the man she loved marry another woman. She knew why she was here, he asked her to come. He told her she was his dearest friend and he really wanted her to be here.

_Ugh, God he is going to kiss her, right in front of me, I think I'm going to be sick. He's never seen me, as more than a friend…I'm Maggie the brat, Maggie the shadow, little Maggie who was always there…_

Maggie felt her chest tighten as she watched Lewis Nixon kiss his new wife in front of God and half of New Jersey society. Somehow she managed to stay dried eyed and show no reaction. He looked so handsome in his uniform and now he was gone to her forever. She even managed a smile as he passed her on the way out of the church and winked at her.

_Goodbye Lew, I'll always love you._

Maggie stayed in place as everyone left the church and then she was finally alone. She had no idea what she was going to do now. Every since the wedding invitation had arrived her father had rallied at her about managing to lose the rich young Nixon. She wished she'd had the strength to remind him that Lew was never hers to lose, but since that invitation she'd had little interest in anything, but now she had finally come to a decision, she gathered her things and left the church.

Chapter 1 Aldbourne, England-1944

"Maggie, you have to come with me, it won't be any fun without you." Emily propped a hip on her desk in a move that clearly said she wasn't leaving without an answer.

Maggie looked up from her typing just long enough to give her best friend Emily Morgan a look that clearly said 'leave me alone.'

"Maggie, all you do is work; you have to be one of the hardest working nurses in the entire Army. All work and no play will make Maggie a single girl for life."

_Huh, shows what you know, without him there is nothing. Gees, how long can you carry a torch for someone. Maybe she's right I should get on with my life._

Sighing and giving up on typing Maggie turned to face Emily. "Why is it so important that I go out with you? Besides, what makes you think I don't have a gentleman waiting on me tonight?"

"Please Maggie, if you had someone I'd know it by now. I just want you to come out with me, please."

"I'll think about it. Now will you let me get back to work?"

Smiling Emily bounced out of the room and Maggie was able to get back to work. Yet when she tried to refocus her attention on the report in front of her, she couldn't think. Every time someone brought up going out and meeting someone, she lost focus for a while. There was only one man she had ever wanted and he had been well out of reach for three years now.

Maggie had arrived from Italy only a week ago and she would be leaving again with the invasion of Europe that was all the talk but no firm date as of yet. When she had walked out of that church in New Jersey three years ago, she had joined up as a nurse and immediately went to Africa with Patton and from there to Sicily. Now here she was joining up with the Airborne for the big invasion. Life had not been boring.

Refocusing her attention on her typing she was almost complete with the report when the sound of throat clearing drew her attention back to the door.

"Excuse me are you Lieutenant Grayson?"

"Yes, I'm Lieutenant Grayson, what can I do for you Corporal?

"Ma'am I need you to come with me, Colonel Sink would like to speak with you."

Maggie looked at all the paperwork on her desk and sighed. There went the hope of her getting out of the office early tonight.

"Lead the way Corporal."

Maggie had never met Colonel Sink but liked him immediately. He was a no nonsense leader who cut to the important aspect.

"Grayson, I need you and however many nurses you can find that will agree to this mission. I would love to put a nurse in every company, but I think the best I can do is every battalion. What do you think?"

Having seen the benefits of early treatment for wounded Soldiers in Italy Maggie agreed that it was a great idea.

"Sir, I can have an answer for you tomorrow and from there we can assign the nurses to the units and let them begin training. If I don't miss my guess we don't have long."

Sink laughed, "No you're not wrong, in fact I think you have about three days which will let you get to know your units and learn the basics of jumping."

"Wow, we'll guess I'd better get busy then."

Maggie left Sink's office lost in thought. She knew that not enough nurses would be willing to meet what Sink was asking for but she knew of about five including Emily. She was mentally reviewing the list of things she need to do and was so lost in thought that when she collided with a solid mass she nearly ended up on her butt.

Two strong hands grabbed her before she hit the ground.

Maggie quickly gained her footing and started to apologize. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No problem, I don't believe there was any damage done. Are you okay?"

Maggie looked up into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. "I'm fine; I guess I need to start watching where I'm going. I'm Maggie by the way."

The man holding her released his grip, "Hi, I'm Buck, and I have to say it's very nice to meet you. Uh, you looked pretty serious is there anything I can do to help?"

Maggie laughed, "Not unless you can turn yourself into a nurse, then volunteer to do a mission. You're not a nurse are you?"

Laughing, "Not the last time I checked, but I am a paratrooper and we do some impossible things. So where are you headed maybe I can walk with you?"

"Oh well I'm just heading back to the hospital, but if you would like to, that would be nice."

Emily watched as Maggie came back in the door with the large blonde Lt who would have guessed that Maggie would ever talk to a man.

"Hi Maggie, so who's your friend?"

Maggie rolled her eyes and realized if she didn't introduce them she'd never get rid of Emily.

"Emily this is Buck Compton. He is with Easy Company. Buck this is Emily Morgan, one of my more aggressive nurses."

Catching the jab at Emily, Buck laughed. "It's very nice to meet you; I was just trying to talk Maggie into going to the pub with me tonight."

"Oh she never goes anywhere but I'm free. Oh, guess that didn't come out right, you know what I mean."

_Note to self, do not assign Emily to Easy Company._

"Actually I was just about to accept. I'll meet you at six is that a good time?"

"Sure see you then Maggie. Emily, it was very nice to meet you."

Maggie made sure that Buck was out the door before she turned on Emily. "Well thank you so much for trying to embarrass me. Now if you can wipe the drool off your mouth we have work to do."

Emily shrugged good-naturedly. "I wasn't trying to embarrass you, but how did you meet him. Yummy."

Pushing Emily toward her office, "never mind how I met him. Now I've something to discuss with you and the other nurses."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Running for the front gate in a dress and heels was probably not smart, but she was late and she really didn't want Buck to think she'd stood him up. He was funny and for just a little while, he made her forget.

"Hi Buck", I'm sorry I'm running late but Colonel Sink needed some info first thing in the morning and well, you know how it is."

"It's okay Maggie, I knew you would be along and I must say it was well worth the wait. You look lovely."

Blushing she dropped her head. No one had told her she looked nice in a long time. "Thank you Buck, so are we heading off then?

Holding out his arm to escort her, Maggie took his arm and let him lead her down the street.

Nixon was sitting in the back of the pub enjoying some of his favorite drink. Dick had decided to pass, not a huge surprise there and to be truthful, the only reason Nixon was here was so he wouldn't have to cut into his stash.

He watched as Buck Compton entered and headed over the table containing most of his platoon's sergeants. Nixon was about to turn back to his drink when he realized that Buck had a woman with him.

He studied the woman more because she looked so familiar. He guessed her height at about 5'6 or possibly 5'7 based off where she came to on Buck's shoulder. Her dark blonde hair was pulled back at the sides and left loose down her back. He watched amused as the men jumped to their feet to let her sit. Lucky him she choose a chair facing his way.

He almost dropped his glass when he finally saw her face. The cat shaped eyes were unmistakable even at this distance. He might not have seen her in three years, but Maggie the brat was sitting not ten feet from him.

He couldn't believe it. He'd asked some friends about her and the response he'd gotten was that she disappeared the day after his wedding and not even her own father had heard from her. Well at least he knew where she was now. However, it didn't explain why she had disappeared without a word to anyone. Well maybe he should go over and ask her why she had disappeared.

Maggie had to admit she was having great time and Buck was very attentive. She could almost forget that she owed Sink an answer in the morning, for now she was going to live in the moment.

"Well brat, it would seem that I had to come half way around the world to find you."

Maggie couldn't breathe, she knew that voice, it was the voice that had haunted her lonely nights for more than three years. _Of all the places, what was the man doing here? Okay Maggie, you can do this, remember he doesn't know how you feel, keep it that way._

Maggie turned around to face him, he looked even better than he had three years ago. He'd lost some weight and appeared to have put on more muscle. "Well, I see you're still drinking Vat 69. So how's what's her name…oh Katherine isn't it."

Nixon's eyes flared in surprise. Maggie could be difficult but she had never been cruel, but he when he looked at her pale green eyes there was no emotion behind them.

"Well it's nice to see you too Maggie. I wanted to come over and…"

"Hey Nixon, are you trying to hoard in on my date?"

Maggie saw her small opportunity open up for her to escape, "Actually Buck he is, how about you, and I go somewhere else."

Buck helped her from the chair, which brought her chest to chest with Nixon. "Well I would say it's nice to see you again Lew, but my mother told me not to tell lies so I'll just say good night."

Taking Buck's arm, they left the pub together and Nixon speechless.

Buck had walked her back to the house she where she was staying after she claimed a headache. He really was a nice person and she hated to lie to him, but she had to think. The last person she had expected to run into was Lewis Nixon. _Oh, why did he have to look so good? I really thought I could get past this. Okay, tomorrow I find out whom he is with and stay away from that area. _

It was much later that night when she was almost asleep that it came to her that Buck and he knew each other. _Oh no, they are both in the same unit. Just my luck!_


	2. Normandy

**DICLAIMER:** I only own Maggie and Emily and no disrecpt is meant.

Chapter 2 Normandy

When Sink arrived at his office the next morning he found Lt Grayson waiting on him. She was staring into the cup of coffee she was holding as if it would give her the answers she was seeking.

"Well Grayson, you have an answer for me?"

"Yes sir, I've enough nurses counting myself, that we can outfit every company as you asked. So tell me where you want us and we'll go from there."

Smiling Sink let her into his office, "Fantastic, I'll give you the units I want you in and you can place the nurses where you think best."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know I don't get it Dick, she was one of the closest friends I had, and last night she treated me like I'd killed her dog."

Dick watched as Nixon paced back and forth across the office. He had never seen Nix this upset. Obviously, he was taking this thing with Maggie last night very serious, that was a first, Nixon getting upset over a woman.

"Nix, when did you say you'd seen her last?"

He stopped pacing and thought about it for a minute. When was the last time he had seen Maggie. "Uh, I think it was my wedding, yeah she was there because I saw her as I left the church."

"Okay, but nothing after that right?"

"No, nothing, in fact no one has heard from her in the last three years, I just don't get it. I was happy to see her and she…well let's just say I think I was the last person she wanted to see."

Dick picked up his hat and headed for the door. "Look, I'll drop by and see you later I need to meet with Meehan right now. But think about this, did you do something to upset her the last time you saw her?"

As he watched Dick leave, he couldn't think of one single thing that had happened that should have upset Maggie, or at least upset her enough to make her leave. The only thing that had happened that last year that was out of normal was his getting married.

Nixon shook his head and headed off for Regiment. Women could be so strange, he'd never understand them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Dick you're here, I'd like you to meet Lt Maggie Grayson our new nurse. She is going will be assigned to us and making the jump. I'd like you to oversee her training."

Dick shook hands with Lt Grayson. This had to be the female that Nixon had been talking about, the description certainly did fit, especially the eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you Lt Winters, I guess we need to get started quickly don't we. Where do you want me?"

"Call me Dick and I guess we can get started now." Dick led her out of the CP laughing quietly to himself. Wait until Nixon hears about this he'll never stay at Regiment.

It was nearly mid-night before Maggie managed to stumble back into the hospital and stumble was exactly what it was. She was so exhausted she couldn't lift her feet to walk. She had decided since she'd had no sleep the night before _yeah well blame that on Lewis Nixon _and had to be at the airfield early the next morning she would just sleep in her office instead of trying to walk all the way home.

However, when she opened the door she found that Emily had already taken the couch, which only left her office chair. _Well, I've slept in worse places._

Sighing she grabbed a blanket and threw it over Emily; the other she grabbed for herself and settled into her chair for a few hours sleep. For the first time in years she fell asleep not thinking about Nixon.

She had only been asleep for what felt like a few minutes when, "Maggie, come on wake up were going to be late."

Maggie cracked open one eye to see Emily up and dressed, not looking any better than she currently felt. "Oh gees, what time is it?"

Emily groaned and stretched, "somewhere around five I think, whatever time it is it's too early. Come on we need to get going so they throw us out of an airplane remember?"

"Yeah I know, just having a hard time getting started. I'm personally not crazy about being thrown out of a plane, but I guess we need to know now who can and can't do it before the big jump. The last thing we want to do is put anyone at risk." Maggie stood and stretched as well. _Holy cow do I ache and I thought Africa had been rough._

"So how are things in your company?" Maggie said as she grabbed her gear and headed for the door.

Emily shrugged but didn't comment. Being in Dog Company wasn't that bad as long as she stayed out of Speirs way…the guy was major scary.

Taking her silence, as things were not going that well, Maggie put her arm around her and headed for the door. "Come on Em, it won't be that bad, five jumps, and we'll be done."

"Easy for you to say now, let's see how you feel after that fifth jump." Smirking Emily shut the door behind them.

As Maggie hit the ground for the fifth time, she just laid there not moving. _Thank you Lord that's over. I never knew I could hurt so bad, maybe if I just lay here they will leave me alone._

"Maggie, you alright?"

Opening her eyes, she met the worried blue ones of Buck. "Yeah, I'm fine if you don't count the bruises and the exhaustion…yeah I'm just great."

Buck gave her a hand getting to her feet. He wasn't crazy about the idea of females jumping into combat. Especially Maggie, she looked so fragile and delicate he wasn't sure how she had made it this far.

"Maggie, you sure you want to do this? I mean this isn't exactly the normal thing for females to do." Reaching out to brush some dirt from her cheek, he changed tactics, "I just don't want to see you get hurt is all."

Maggie smiled and reached for his hand. "Buck it's nice that you're worried, but I made it through Africa and the invasion of Sicily. I'm pretty sure I'll make it through this. Besides, my job is to ensure all of you get home again."

Buck put his arm around her shoulders and walked off the drop zone that way.

Nixon was standing beside Colonel Sink watching the final jump. It was easy to pick Maggie out of the jumpers; she was a little taller and definitely more fragile looking. _Hmm, looks can definitely be deceiving because Maggie the brat was tough as nails. _He had watched with his hands clenched in worry when she hadn't moved after the final jump. Sink beside him had expressed their worry best with a muttered 'ah hell'.

He had relaxed marginally when Buck appeared to be talking to her and finally got her on her feet, only to have his hands clench again when he brushed her face and she smiled at him.

_What's wrong with you Lew, she smiled at him why are you acting like it's a big deal. Oh now what's he doing, why does he have his arm around her, that's my girl._

Nixon released his clenched hands and blew out a long breath. Maggie hadn't been his girl in over three years and he'd let her go, why was seeing her with Buck such a problem. Unsolicited the little voice made another appearance, _because you idiot, you married the wrong woman and now the right one is out of reach._ Oh yeah, he was in serious need of a drink.

Maggie slowly lowered herself into the chair in her bedroom. Her movements were small and painful. Dick had told her they had lost three nurses, which considering what they were being asked to do really wasn't that bad. Now that she had finally slowed down and sat down, she realized just how bad she hurt. After the final jump, Buck had walked back to the hospital with her and kept her and Emily company as they packed up bags they would be taking with them.

Finally managing to get her boots off, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. _Maybe I can just sleep in the chair because beds are so over rated. _She cast a glance at the distance between the bed and her chair and quickly agreed with the voice. Beds were over rated, but then again this might be her last chance to sleep in one.

Managing to push herself out of the chair Maggie did nothing more than drop face first onto the bed and was asleep almost before she could move her head to the side.

Nixon quietly opened the door and let himself in. _Okay Lew, this goes beyond crazy, you are now breaking and entering just to see a woman. _Nixon shook his head and continued to the back of the house where he knew Maggie's room to be. Dick had told him she was fine and he'd tried to catch up with her earlier today, but Buck was stuck to her like glue and he really didn't want another confrontation like the other night. So being the good intelligence officer he was he decided to do a little investigative work.

Pushing the door to the bedroom open he could barely make out a figure laying across the bed. She must have been exhausted because all she had done was take off her boots and drop on the bed.

Easing onto the bed to sit next to her, he gently brushed the hair back from her face. Why had he never seen how pretty she was, could he really have been that blind? Probably, but hell wasn't he paying for it now, Kathy was making him crazy and his marriage was quickly headed for a divorce, what did he care, he had the money to pay her off and then he could be free. _Yes, but free to do what?_

Leaning in to kiss her cheek he finally knew what he wanted to be free to do, he wanted Maggie. _Yeah, but she probably doesn't want you. Guess you'll need to prove yourself._

Easing back off the bed, he realized that a plan had formed. As long as everyone survived the jump into France, he would be free to win her back. _Yeah Nix, but like every good plan, it briefs well let's see if it survives first contact._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maggie glanced at Doc Roe who was sitting beside her. He looked calm, and collected. She only hoped she appeared to be the same, but inside she thought she was going to be sick. Glancing at the back of the plane, she could see Buck sitting in the door and he would be the last jumper out. _Please Lord, let us all get out and land safely._

The anti-aircraft fire had started about the same time the light inside the plane went yellow, just as they were standing up the entire plane shook violently and all the men began pushing for the door.

Doc Roe gave her a hard push, "Get movin' Maggie, we have to get out before the plane blows."

With one hard shove from Buck and Maggie was airborne. She couldn't really see who was around her, but the plane they had been in was going down, she could only hope that the pilots had made it out as well.

When she looked down, she really couldn't see the ground, but kept chanting to herself to keep her knees together. Yet when she hit all of that was forgotten when the impact was harder than any training jump. Her last conscious though was the hope that Nixon was okay.

Maggie pushed herself up to a seated position. The side of her head was pounding and she had no idea where her helmet was. Quickly she disconnected her chute and let her eyes adjust until she could see her helmet. Gently putting it back on, she grabbed her medical bag and made it to her feet. The wave of dizziness nearly put her back on the ground. _Okay then, must have hit my head. Need to meet up with someone from the company and soon. Okay so which way is North?_

Maggie managed to make it to the rally point by daybreak and quickly found Roe and some other medics.

"How ya doin' Maggie?" Roe asked without looking up from the stitches he was currently doing.

"I'm good, have you seen anyone else from the company?"

Tying off the last stitch Roe finally looked up from his task. "No, but that really doesn't mean anything. I heard the chalks were scattered. Now we just wait. Care to help me out?"

Maggie moved among the wounded who ranged anywhere from cuts and bruises to bullet wounds. She was cleaning up one Soldier's head when she heard someone call her name.

Emily had finally arrived, dirty but here. Maggie hugged her tight. "I'm so glad you are okay. What about your company, everyone make it?"

"We don't know yet, looks like most did, I had the unfortunate luck of being policed up by Mr. Happiness." Emily shrugged and laughed, " Anyway, here I am, what do you need me to do."

Maggie quickly walked Emily through the make shift hospital and what needed to be done. Now that she had someone to replace her, she decided to step outside for a few minutes and take a breather.

She saw Buck across the compound talking to Dick and other than looking tired, they all were in one piece. The voices of some Soldiers beside her drew her attention as they talked about four German guns that had been taken out by Winters and Speirs. Only one person from Easy was injured and that was the million-dollar wound, shot in the ass, Wynn would be back in the fight in no time.

"Maggie, grab your stuff we're moving out." She waved at Dick to let him know she'd heard him and went back inside.

"Em, we're moving out, I'll see you soon." Maggie grabbed the medical kit and headed for the door.

When she found Winters on the side of the road he grabbed her face and turned her head. "Why are you bleeding, have you been looked at?"

Maggie reached up and removed her helmet to let Dick have a better look. "Is it still bleeding?"

Dick reached up to touch the cut, "No it's not bleeding any longer, but you probably need Doc to clean it up when we stop again. But for the record you look terrible."

"Ha ha, just what a girl needs to hear."

Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of tanks. "Well I see the beach landings were at least partly successful."

"Going my way."

Both Maggie and Dick looked up to see Nixon riding on the tank. Beside her Dick smiled and threw his weapon up to Nixon. "Sure, I'll take a ride. Maggie, you want to join us."

Maggie didn't say anything she was too busy giving Nixon a quick once over. He appeared to be okay, she didn't see any obvious injuries. She was still staring at him when he broke her train of thought.

"Brat, what the hell happened to you, you okay?"

Shaking her head she just sighed, some things would never change. "Yeah Nix, I'm fine. Apparently I'm too hard headed to do any real damage."

"Yeah well, I think you should get up here and ride with us till we get you looked at."

Maggie's retort was cut short by Buck's arrival.

"Look Nixon, why is it every time I let Maggie out of my sight I find you trying to steal her away." Buck dropped his arm around her shoulders and stared at Nixon.

Maggie was looking between the two of them unsure where this was going, but Nixon almost looked jealous. _Ha now you know you've really fallen and bumped your head. Lewis Nixon jealous, right and the war will end tomorrow._

Maggie decided to speak up for herself, "You know, I think I'll just go with the men, I'll see you later Dick."

Dick had also been watching the staring match between Buck and Nixon. "Yeah, I think that's for the best I'll see you later, remember have Doc take a look at that cut."

Maggie nodded and waved as the tanks moved on. Buck watched them go as well and then turned Maggie to face him.

"Yeah that's a pretty serious cut. Doc will be along in a minute and we'll have him look at it before we move out. You know I've been meaning to ask, I know that you and Nixon knew it each, but is there something between you two that I should know about. I mean I don't want to mess up anything."

Maggie felt like her heart was breaking all over again, what she wouldn't give to say yes, but instead she smiled and shook her head. "We're friends from a long time ago, there is nothing between us." _Liar, you love him as much now as you did three years ago. Yeah well, that may be the case, but he doesn't love me, so shut up!_

She dropped her head into her hands, great, now she was arguing with herself; maybe she did hit her head harder than she thought.


	3. Questions and Answers

DISCLAIMER: I only own Maggie and Emily, no disrespect is meant toward the real Easy men. The song is "You'll Never Know" and was popular during WWII. I apologize but was unable to find the writer or singer. Nevertheless, it is a wonderful song and I take no credit for it.

Chapter 3

"Ow Doc, could you be a little rougher?"

Roe laughed and continued to clean the wound at the side of her head. It hadn't been deep, but like most head, wounds had bled heavily.

"Just be still, I'm almost done, but trust me, blonde hair and blood don't mix well together."

She just sighed and tried to divert her attention by thinking about the last twenty-four hours and what needed to happen tomorrow. Buck had dropped her off with Doc when they stopped for the night. They would be moving out in the morning and most of the men were off celebrating their survival. Sighing she shifted again and willed Doc to hurry up; she still had to find somewhere to sleep.

"Okay, you're good. Let me know if you have any more headaches or double vision."

"Doc, I'm a nurse remember. I'm very familiar with the signs of a concussion. Thanks for cleaning it up though." The smile taking some of the bite out of her words, she was tired and cranky, not a good combination.

Grabbing her kit and heading for the door, she ran into Dick who was just coming to look for her.

"Oh, there you are, hey I wanted to make sure you knew where the company CP is. We'll be sleeping here for tonight and well, I wanted the chance to talk to you."

Maggie followed Dick back to the house they were using for Easy, knowing what he probably wanted to talk about; he was going to want to discuss her and Lew. _Well maybe it would be better to get it out in the open, that way Dick would know she was no threat to his friend._

Quickly scanning the room, she saw no signs of Nixon and visible relaxed.

"You can relax Maggie, he stays at Regiment."

_Wow, it was creepy how he read minds. Now I'm even more nervous_.

"However, that does lead me to the first question, how do you two know each other? Nix had told me you were good friends but that's about all, so I want to know the real story."

Maggie dropped down in a chair facing Dick. "Well he's right we were friends, since I was ten years old. That's when my mother went to work as a house cleaner for the Nixon's. Lew never cared that I was the house cleaner's daughter, and I was someone who didn't care how rich he was. It did however make a difference to the elder Nixon that I was just the child of a servant, but hey, that's the short story."

Dick said nothing for a moment, "Okay, but what happened three years ago that caused you to disappear?"

Laughing, "I'd have thought the answer was easy for a smart guy like you…he married another woman."

Dick jerked his head up, "you mean you were in love with him and that's why you left? Are you still in love with him?"

"Dick, I've been in love with Lewis Nixon since I was sixteen but he never saw me as anything but Maggie the brat. He broke my heart when he married _her_ and personally, I'm tired of caring. It's better that he doesn't know how I feel, it'll just complicate things, so can we just keep this conversation between us…please?"

"Okay, I won't tell Nixon, but you know you could be wrong about him."

"How could I be wrong about him? The only reason he is upset is that I'm not following him around like a lost puppy any more. I'm not wrong, and besides, you heard him, I'm still the brat. No it was too late for us the day I walked out of the church alone."

Grabbing up her bag, "If you'll excuse me it's been a hell of a long day and I think share time is over. I'll see you in the morning."

Dick didn't comment on the fact that it wasn't too late, simply because he didn't think Lew would want him telling her he was getting divorced. Instead, he watched as Maggie headed off into the next room. He wondered how long it would take the two of them to come to an understanding. He could only hope it was before Buck and Nixon killed each other.

Maggie's shoulders were aching from holding the front end of a litter while Major Strayer decided if it was safe to cross the street. _Gees, how in the world this person was ever put in charge is beyond me._ Dick finally gave permission to proceed and as she crossed the road, she smiled at Dick and rolled her eyes as they headed into the nearest building to set up the aid station.

Doc Roe was just finishing up with Dick's leg when Maggie stepped out of the backroom. Looking over Doc's shoulder Maggie grimaced, "ouch, bet that hurt. You need to stay off that."

"I already told him that, you know he won't." Doc finished wrapping Dick's leg. "Sir you really need to listen, but I know you won't so just let me rewrap that tomorrow and you'll be okay."

Maggie propped her hip up on a table next to Dick and watched him put his boot on. "Seriously Dick, you okay?

"Yeah, just going to be sore a while, ego got the better of me trying to show off. Guess that will teach me."

Maggie patted him on the back, "Yep, pride goes before a fall, I should know." Winking she headed back into the other room leaving Dick to wonder what she was talking about.

Maggie came out to watch the Soldiers pull out of Carentan and move into the trenches to face the counter-attack they knew would be coming.

"Here Doc, take the extra morphine and bandages you might need them, send someone back for me if you need help."

"We'll do, see you soon."

Dusk was coming when Emily finally showed up at the aid station. "So this is where you've been hiding. I thought maybe that blonde hunk would have taken you with him but alas I see you are sitting here by yourself, so what's new?"

Reaching over and grabbing a pack of cigarettes, she handed one to Emily. Maggie lit one for herself then relaxed back in her chair to glare at her friend.

"Well, I'm safe and sound here by myself, but I thought Speirs never let you out of his sight. At least I'm allowed to roam around alone." Maggie blew a smoke ring and watched as Emily grimaced.

"Yeah well, I'll trade you him, for that blonde hunk. Anyway, we're stuck here till tomorrow so what'll we do."

"We wait and hope that we get no business that's what we'll do."

The next day after the fighting had ended Speirs had stopped by and taken Emily leaving Maggie by herself. Hearing the door open she came out of the backroom to find Nixon standing there looking lost.

"Well to what do I owe the honor Lt Nixon?" she said leaning against the wall. She did everything she could to maintain distance that was going to be the only way to prevent getting to close to him again.

Nixon crossed the room and sat down without saying a word. His dark eyes never leaving her. She had always hated the way it was impossible to tell what he was thinking; those dark eyes of his hid many secrets.

Finally unable to stand the silence any longer, "Okay Lew, what do you want?"

The look on his face never changed. "We're heading back to England, thought you might like to know. I was getting ready to go find Dick."

Finishing his statement, he stood causing Maggie to jump back from him. _Damn it I've got to stop that._

Nixon shook his head, "Maggie, what's wrong with you? I would like to talk to you some time. Maybe when we get back to England, but we are going to talk count on it."

Maggie watched him leave with a shiver down her spine. When Lewis Nixon was that determined, there was no getting around him. Sighing she lit another cigarette and tried to calm her nerves. _Yeah he says we need to talk, shows how little he knows, he missed his chance to talk to me years ago. So why would I talk to him know. Because you're curious, that's why. Ah, is that it, just remember curiosity killed the cat._

Shaking her head, I've got to stop arguing with myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Doc that should restock all the medics and I'll take care of the nurses and final inventory tomorrow."

Roe grabbed his bad and headed for the door, "You coming Maggie?"

Maggie looked between Roe and the paperwork on her desk. If she stayed longer tonight, she could have it finished by tomorrow afternoon and since the dance was tomorrow night, she'd really like to have it done so she could go.

"You know, I think I'll stay a little later I'll see you tomorrow."

Getting comfortable in the chair, she started into the paperwork that would guarantee her a late night. However, by nine she had managed to cut the large pile in half. As she was reaching for another file, an envelope dropped on the desk in front of her.

"What the hell." She jerked her head up to find Nixon standing in front of her desk smirking at having caught her unaware.

"You know there was a time when I would've never been able to sneak up on you. I think you're losing your touch."

She leaned back in the chair to look up at him, "Nope I'm not losing my touch, just losing my interest. So get to the point, I've got work to do." Picking up the envelope, she waved it back and forth in front of her. "So what's this about?"

If possible, she watched his smirk grow even larger, "that is something I hope you will be pleased to see."

"Doubt it, but if it'll get you out of my office faster." Maggie pulled the stack of papers out and started to read over them. When she got to the last page, she quickly flipped back to the beginning and started again.

"You're divorced. How, when, why I don't understand. I thought everything was going well and now you're divorced?" Maggie was in shock that she couldn't think past the little voice chanting in her head, _he's free, there are second chances, he's free, oh my God, yippee, he's free. Now what are you going to do?_

Nixon was enjoying a speechless Maggie, it rarely happened but when it did, it was worth it. "I wanted you to know because, well I think there were some things between us that should have been talked about and never were and well, I'd like that chance now."

Before Maggie could find her, voice there was a knock at the door. _Oh crap, just what I need, two testosterone-fueled men…where were the two of you years ago._

"Hey Maggie, Doc said you were working late so I thought I'd stop by to walk you home. Nix, you really do have the strangest way of showing up alone with my girl."

Maggie watched Nixon's eyes, this time they were giving him away. She could tell he'd really like to say something but held back. "Yeah well I just stopped by to tell Maggie something. I'll see you guys around." He picked up the paperwork and left.

Buck looked between Maggie and the door, "did I just interrupt something?"

"No he was just leaving, so you came to walk me home, that's sweet of you Buck, I was just finishing up."

"Well that was just part of the reason, I'm sure you've heard the boys are having a little dance tomorrow night and I thought…well that maybe you'd go with me?"

Smiling Maggie took his arm and switched off the light. "I'd love to."

The next might Buck arrived right on time to escort Maggie to the dance. Emily had left with Speirs earlier, causing Maggie to have a laughing fit. Come to find out the man who didn't let Emily out of his sight did it because he liked her. That had also caused Maggie to tease Emily mercilessly, "Gees, and I though blondes were dense. I can't believe you couldn't see it." Emily had said nothing but had thrown a pillow at her.

When they arrived at the dance, Buck led Maggie over to a table and went to get them something to drink. Everyone looked wonderful and she had never realized just how handsome the men were in their uniforms. She was so lost in watching the crowd that she didn't hear him sit down beside her.

"You look beautiful Maggie; I don't think I ever told you how beautiful you really are."

Looking around she meet his eyes and realized he was serious and before she could stop herself, she said the same aloud.

He just laughed at her. "What, do you think I never noticed you are beautiful, I'm just real bad about saying what I think? Come on brat, dance with me."

She only nodded and let him pull her out of the dance floor. When she tried to keep her distance, he laughed again and pulled her closer, whispering in her ear, "relax Maggie, I rarely bite on the first date."

Finally, she did let herself relax and laid her head on his shoulder. _The man should not smell this good, nor should he feel this good. Oh, I could quickly get addicted to being held by him._

Nixon kept Maggie pulled close to him, laying his head on top of hers he closed his eyes and listened to the music.

_You'll never know just how much I miss you  
You'll never know just how much I care  
And if I tried, I still couldn't hide my love for you  
You ought to know, for haven't I told you so  
A million or more times?  
You went away and my heart went with you  
I speak your name in my every prayer  
If there is some other way to prove that I love you  
I swear I don't know how  
You'll never know if you don't know now_

You'll never know just how much I miss you  
You'll never know just how much I care  
You said good-bye, now stars in the sky refuse to shine  
Take it from me, it's no fun to be alone  
With moonlight and memories  
You went away and my heart went with you  
I speak your name in my every prayer  
If there is some other way to prove that I love you  
I swear I don't know how  
You'll never know if you don't know now

When the music ended, Maggie raised her head and met his eyes. Unconsciously she licked her lips wanting to say what she was feeling, but before she could, he laid his finger against her lips.

"It's okay you don't have to say anything, but know that the song said more than I ever could. Think about it. Here comes you date."

Nixon quickly kissed her on the forehead and handed her back to Buck. "You kids have a good time and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Smirking he walked off to join Dick and another officer at their table.

"What did you do Nix?"

Smiling he picked up his glass and tried his best to give Dick an innocent look. "Who me, I didn't do anything but dance with her. Why does it look like I did something?"

Maggie danced with Buck the rest of the night, but she could constantly feel Nixon's eyes on her. Yet when they left to go walk home, he was nowhere in sight, but she was still humming the song they'd danced to as she let herself into the house. _Well Maggie, way to keep your distance…did he really mean what he said?_

Maggie was still smiling as she drifted to sleep with the feeling of Lew's arms around her.

Thanks to everyone who is reviewing...I had hit writers block and those comments good or bad really help.


	4. Everything lost

DISCLAIMER: I only own Maggie and Emily, no disrespect is meant toward the real men of Easy Company.

Chapter 4

Ever since the dance, Maggie had avoided Nixon mainly because she really didn't want to admit her feelings. Dancing with him had just opened old wounds and seeing him didn't make it better. So instead, she had thrown herself into work even volunteered to take duties from Emily so she could spend time with Speirs. The one good thing about supporting Easy and Dog both is it left little time to think.

She had gone out a few more times with Buck until they both realized that they were better off as friends, she had felt terrible about it, but Buck laughed at her and told her that she would be his first ever female friend. Buck also told her that he knew he couldn't compete with whatever she felt about Nixon. That had earned him a smack and a 'keep that info to yourself.'

Maggie had a good laugh though when Speirs had tried to get Emily pulled off the jump into Holland, but that had been months ago and everything had worked out with Ron apologizing. Yet now that they were standing on the road out of Bastogne watching retreating Soldiers walk past her, she almost wished Ron had been successful.

"Emily when we get into Bastogne I want you to go to the aid station and see what help you can be."

"What you want me to leave you to go into the woods, what you think I can handle it?" The hurt was evident in Emily's voice and right then Maggie didn't have the time or energy to placate her.

"Look, do what I tell you. I'm not in the mood to watch over you and the men, just for once do what I tell you."

Maggie sighed when she saw the tears well up in her friend's eyes. Softening her tone, she tried again. "Em, it's going to be hard enough out there and Ron will just worry, so please do this for me. Okay?"

Sniffling, "Okay Maggie, you'll take care of them right?"

"You know I will, it will be okay, I'll see you in a few days."

She watched as Emily loaded up into a truck with the other Regimental medics and doctors. She had such a bad feeling.

"Maggie, ready to go?"

Maggie grabbed her pack and fell in beside Doc. "Ready, as I'll ever be."

Easy company marched into the woods around Bastogne with no winter gear, little food, and little ammunition.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dick, what the hell is she doing out here, shouldn't you send her to Bastogne, couldn't she be more helpful there?"

Nixon had been pacing the confines of the CP every day since he found out Maggie was sharing a foxhole with Roe.

"Nix, she is in charge of all the nurses, she made the decision to stay out. She's fine. Why does this have you so upset?"

Nixon sat down on his cot. "I just worry about her is all and let's face it we're all freezing out butts off out here and well it doesn't look like she has much more she could freeze off."

Dick tried to hide his smile. "I wouldn't let her hear you talk about her butt, don't think she would appreciate. Look I know she is a little on the thin side…"

"Dick, if the wind blows hard she'll blow away, have you not noticed how much weight she's lost?"

Before Dick could respond, a voice cut over all the discussion. "Gee Nix, I see you still know how to win a girls heart. Just remember you have no right to say anything about how thin I am. Second if I hear ever try to get me shipped of the line…you just don't want to know what I'll do."

Dick had never seen Maggie mad, but he suspected she was beyond just angry. He'd seen her light green eyes darken to almost emerald. However, when he looked at Nix, he saw that his jaw was set. Oh yeah they were about to fight, so time to intervene.

"Maggie, did you have something for me?

Turning to face Dick and ignoring the idiot sitting on the cot behind her, "Yeah we're all running low on morphine and Foxhole Norman can't be found so I thought it would be a good idea if we sent someone back to try to pick up some. I was going to ask if its okay, I really need to check on Emily too before Ron makes me crazy."

"Besides, Buck is shipping out today and I'd really like to say good-bye to him before he goes. I'll take Don along for the ride as well; I know he'd like to see Buck again as well."

"Sure Maggie, I'll have someone come and get you when the jeep arrives."

Nodding she turned to leave when Nixon grabbed her arm. "Come on brat, we're going to talk."

After dragging her back to his foxhole, Nixon finally stopped and faced her. "Look I don't mean anything by what I said. I'm just worried about you, we've been out here almost a month and well you're too thin."

"Nixon do I tell you not to drink…do I tell you not to walk the line at two in the morning, no I don't say those things because it wouldn't do any good and I accept you the way you are, so why do you picking fights with me."

Sighing he released her arm. "Damn it I love you that's why, I thought you would have figured it out by now, but I guess you just had to make me say here of all places. Maggie, I truly love you, I just wish I'd realized it sooner. That's why I'm trying to get you shipped back."

Maggie didn't respond, not because she didn't want to, but just couldn't find the words. She was finally hearing the words she'd longed to hear from the only man who she'd ever cared about and now she found she couldn't say anything. As she was turning to face him, Doc called out to tell her the jeep was here.

"Lew, I'll be back in a few hours and we'll talk then."

Nixon watched her run to join Roe and Malarkey at the jeep not realizing this would be the last time he'd see her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Emily catch the other end of this stretcher, we need to move the dead out to make more room and right now Renee has her hands full."

Maggie had stayed in Bastogne instead of going back to the line. She'd tried to write a letter to send back with Doc, but could never seem to find the right words, so she'd just given up. Yeah she was hiding, but after waiting on him all these years…he could wait on her for a change.

They had just finished a mass casualty rush with another shelling of the woods and now she was just too tired and cold to care. Sitting down on the back steps of the church she lit a cigarette, she really needed to stop smoking, but lately it was the only thing that helped calm her down.

"Can I get one Maggie?"

Emily took the cigarette and sat next to her friend. Maggie had been quieter since she came off the line and whatever had happened out there wasn't being talked about.

"Maggie you ever going to tell me what's bothering you."

Maggie stared at the ground for a moment. "Nope, there is nothing wrong; I just decided to take some of my own advice and come off the line is all. Why do you thing something's wrong."

"Oh I don't know. You won't talk to Doc and I know he keeps trying to get you alone, you won't go back to the line and I guess the biggest thing…you are crying yourself to sleep. So what's wrong?"

Taking another pull from her cigarette, "Okay, well you see there was this guy…"

It took Maggie an hour but she told the whole story of her and Nixon and how it had come to this point and the fact he'd finally told her he loved her.

Emily shook her head, "Okay, so what's the problem, I would have thought you would be head over heels about the fact he finally said it, yet here you are hiding."

"The problem is he has only been divorced for a few months and oh, I don't know maybe I just don't trust what he says."

"Maggie, maybe you should hop a ride out to the line tomorrow, just to see him, because you're miserable when you are away from him. Come on, tomorrow is another day."

Maggie smiled and followed her friend back into the abandoned church. Maybe Emily was right, she did she need to see him and then maybe should could tell him what was in her heart.

It was dusk when the shelling stopped. Dick and Nixon traded looks, grateful that is was over but very conscious of what they had lost. Doc had gone back to Bastogne with the wounded and hadn't returned yet and both men were starting to worry.

"Nix you think he's okay?"

"Yeah Doc's fine, he probably just stayed and grabbed a hot meal or something. Don't worry; he'll probably be back any minute."

Almost as if Nixon could conjure the man by saying his name, Doc Roe walked out of the shadows and into the CP.

"Doc we were getting worried how are things going in Bastogne?"

Doc didn't speak for a moment instead just stared at the ground. "Sir, I've some bad news and I'm not sure where to begin."

Dick pulled him over to a chair and forced him down. When he finally could see Roe in the light he realized there were tear tracks on his face.

"Doc what's happened?"

Doc cast a quick glance in Nixon's direction then met Dick's eyes. "Sir, maybe its better if it's just you and me had this conversation."

Dick gave the nod to Nixon who grabbed his helmet and left. Saying he was going to do a walk of the line.

"Eugene, it's just you and me now, what's happened."

"Sir the aid station is gone. When the Germans shelled Bastogne it took a direct hit, no one made it out."

It took Dick a minute to process what Doc was saying then it hit him like a lead weight. "Maggie and Emily didn't make it did they."

Doc shook his head. "No one got out sir, I just couldn't say it with Lt Nixon here, I know he and Maggie were close and well, someone's going to have to tell Lt Speirs."

Dick had been sitting alone since Roe left. He was waiting for Nixon to return and trying to figure out some way to tell his friend. He still wasn't sure of the words when Nixon finally returned.

"Here you go Dick, I found some coffee the guys were making, not the best, but hey, better than nothing at least it's hot. Everything okay now with Doc?"

Dick decided that the direct approach was probably the best. "Lew, Maggie's gone."

Nixon looked at him puzzled, "What do you mean gone, like gone out of Bastogne."

Dick shook his head, "No the aid station took a direct hit from a shell, no one made it out, and Maggie and Emily are dead. Nix, I'm so sorry."

Nixon sat down hard on the cot, at first he didn't say anything then finally managed to find his voice. "Yeah, her father's going to take it real hard when he gets the news. I think I'll go walk the line again, I'll see you later."

"Lew, don't do anything stupid."

Giving Dick a sad smile, "Don't worry, I'll be back, somebody has to make sure you find your way home now don't they?"

The next day Patton's Third Army made it into Bastogne and the Easy Company moved into the woods overlooking Foy.

This is a short chapter but needed to get past the writer's block.


	5. Everything found

DISCLAIMER: I only own Maggie and Emily, no disrespect is meant toward the real men of Easy Company.

Chapter 5

Something very cold was dripping on her face. She didn't remember falling asleep outside, but the brightness mixed with the dripping made her think she might have dozed off on the back steps. _Way to go Maggie, next time don't work yourself into exhaustion and then you'll actually make it to your bed. Wait, what's that noise._

Forcing her eyes opened she realized that what she was hearing was someone calling her name. Turning her head, she could make out Emily just a few feet from her pushing rubble off and getting to her feet.

"Em, what happened, where are we?"

"Maggie, oh thank God, you'd been still for so long and I've been calling you're name, I was worried I'd lost you. You don't remember anything?"

Closing her eyes again trying to think only created a worse headache. "Not really, I remember we walked back in and someone yelling about the Germans then nothing. Guess all the yelling was that we were being shelled huh?"

Emily was beside her pushing off the rubble and looking her friend over. Maggie's face was scratched and bloody, but it didn't appear anything was broken.

"We took a direct hit and I'm afraid everyone in here is dead except us. Come on we need to get out of here and let someone know we're alive."

Maggie tried to stand on her own but ended up needing Emily to get to her feet. The pain in her side when she tried to stand let her know immediately that she had probably broken one or more ribs. Once on her feet she actually looked at Emily and started to laugh. "You look terrible. I don't think you'll ever get all the dust and dirt out of your hair."

Emily started to laugh as well, "Sweetie, you look no better, we need to find Colonel Sink, or they are going to leave us. Not to mention we really need to get you cleaned up."

When they finally made it out and into the square, they didn't see any 101st patches. "Emily, how long do you think we were in there? I don't see any of the 506th this is not good."

Finally managing to grab a Soldiers attention they found out that 506th had moved out to Foy and we're probably on their way to France right now. The Soldier also provide the date, they had been unconscious for almost two days.

Maggie managed to pull herself together, "Look Soldier we need to get to the 506th Regimental headquarters where ever it went. Now go find us a ride."

After the Soldier had run off to do her bidding, Emily laughed quietly beside her. "Wow if you can inspire that kind of fear covered in blood and dirt, no wonder the other nurses fear you."

"Yeah, well have you stopped to think about what this has done to Ron, or the other men we support? We've technically been dead for close to two days, and right now, I have no idea how long it's going to take us to catch up with them. Right now, I feel like something the cat dragged in I personally don't look forward to showing up where ever they went." Smirking she patted Emily on the shoulder, "Hey, at least I don't have to face a man who thinks he lost the love of his life. Damn, if they are heading to France it's going to take forever to catch up."

"You really think they believe we're dead?"

Maggie looked back over her shoulder at the abandoned church, which was nothing but a pile of bricks and beams. The only thing that had saved their lives was the fact they had just stepped back inside and were closer to the wall that hadn't completely collapsed. Lifting an eyebrow at Emily Maggie cocked her head back at the building, "Oh I don't know, if I saw that…yeah I'd make the assumption we were dead. Also do you really think they've left us if they had thought there was a chance we were alive?"

Grimacing Emily agreed, "Yeah I see you're point. Come on we'll find the new aid station and get cleaned up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dick kept glancing over at Nixon riding beside him. They had taken Foy and the issue of Foxhole Norman was solved with Speirs' suicidal run across an open field to take command. Dick was glad to have Ron as the new commander of Easy; they would be safe with him as the commander, much better than under Dike.

Speirs had taken the news of Emily's death about the way Dick thought he would, with the usual calm thanking Dick for telling him. Only someone paying close attention would have noticed the change in Speirs, if anything he had grown colder and was definitely taking more risks, maybe commanding Easy would settle him.

The person who had him most worried was Nix, the Vat 69 is his footlocker was disappearing faster than normal, not to mention Lew never joked or smiled any more. He wouldn't talk about Maggie other than to say he probably should write to her father, he just didn't know what to say.

"Dick you can stop staring at me, I'm not going to jump out of a moving jeep so relax. I'm okay, really."

"Nix I really want to believe you, but your Vat 69 stash is waning and you never talk about her, I think it would do..."

"Look you're my friend but drop it okay, I'll talk about it when I'm ready and this isn't the time."

Dick dropped the subject, maybe once they got into Haguenau he could try to talk to him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maggie looked over at Emily and grimaced yet again. They had managed to hop a supply convoy heading in the direction they needed to go, but riding in the back of a supply truck was pure agony, especially for Maggie whose two broken ribs grated against one another with every jolt.

They had shocked the doctor when they'd shown up at the aid station and told the story of crawling out of the rubble. They had been very lucky, but Maggie was beginning to wonder if their luck would hold. They had been on the road for a week and they hoped to make Haguenau by tonight, the best they could figure is they were about two to three days behind Easy.

"Maggie what are we going to do if we get there and they're gone."

Maggie shook her head, "I don't know, I'm just hoping they're there, not sure if I can take another trip that this. Don't worry though; I'm going to get you back to Ron, trust me."

Emily tried to smile just as they hit another hole in the road. "So help me I think this driver has hit every hole between Bastogne and Haguenau. Maggie, I may have to hurt him when we get there."

Maggie snickered, "No you won't. If we find Ron I have a feeling you won't be out of his sight long enough to eat, much less do bodily harm to a driver."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nixon was standing out on the balcony overlooking the river when Dick found him. "Sink wants us to send a patrol across the river to try and grab some prisoners."

A grunt was the only comment that Dick received. "Nix, I need you to give me a good intelligence update before we launch, think you can do that?"

"Sure intelligence update before you launch." Nixon's reply was automatic.

Sighing Dick turned back into the room, nothing he said or did had gotten through to Nixon so maybe he would just hide the Vat 69 at least that would get some kind of reaction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was after dark when the trucks finally stopped. The driver came around to the back to drop the tailgate for them. "Ladies we're here. I'm not sure where you need to go, but this is the end of the line."

Maggie gingerly lowered herself to the ground and looked around the square. "Okay, well let's go see what we can find."

They wandered around the town for at least an hour until they found a Solider that pointed them toward a large building close to the river where Easy had set up their CP. Walking toward the building Maggie felt uneasy, she really wasn't sure what would happen when they showed up. She could only hope that Nixon would be happy to see her.

When they entered, the CP there was no one around. "Well not the welcome I imagined." The firing of a machine gun brought their attention to something going on outside. Maggie shrugged, "well that's more what I expected. Shall we go find out what's going on?"

Emily and Maggie stood in the shadows and watched as men scrabbled out of the rafts carrying one man while dragging another behind them. Tapping Emily on the shoulder Maggie motioned for them to head back to the CP.

Easing herself into a chair Maggie looked over at Emily. "I'm not moving, they'll come back eventually, and I'm tired and too sore to chase them all over town."

Emily giggled and dropped on the couch, "I agree they can come to us after seven days of us chasing them across Europe. Why don't you close your eyes and try to get some sleep, I'll wake you when they come it."

It seemed only a few moments had passed when Maggie was jerked awake by Emily squealing. The only thing she clearly heard was Emily screaming Ron's name. Maggie opened her eyes in time to see Emily launch herself into a very shocked Ron Speirs' arms. Her eyebrows lifted at the kiss he laid on her friend and as she watched Ron picked her up continued to what she could only assume was his bedroom. Passing he'd smiled and told her welcome back. _Way to go girl, hope you have a good time you deserve it._

Pushing herself out of the chair, she gained her feet just as Dick entered the room. "Nurse Grayson reporting for duty sir."

Dick's head jerked up from the report he had been scanning to see Maggie standing in front of him.

"You're alive, but how, we saw the church, there was nothing left, where is Emily she's with you right?"

"Okay, take a breath Dick, yep Emily is safe and sound, and currently being occupied by a certain Captain, as for us being alive…miracles happen that's the only explanation I have. I don't look so great and have a couple of broken ribs, but nothing that won't heal." Putting her arms around his waist, she pulled him into a hug. She felt Dick wrap his arms around her and lay his head on top of hers.

"Maggie I can't even find words to tell you how happy I am that you're safe and here." Pulling back from her, he traced some of the cuts on her face. "Even if you do look a little banged up. I know someone who is going to be even happier than me to see you."

"Where is he?"

Dick shrugged, "Knowing Nix, sitting in his room drinking the same thing he has done every night since you died. Come on I'll show you where."

She was laughing when she said, "you know, that last statement is one I never expect to hear…since you died. That's really creepy Dick, just want you to know that."

Dick laughed, "yeah it does sound strange to say that when I standing here talking to you."

She followed Dick over to another building and up a flight of stairs where he stopped outside the first door. "Just go easy on him; losing you was rougher than he'd ever admit." Turning to go he paused again, "he really does love you Maggie, give him a chance."

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. A muffled 'go away' was the only response. Well if he wasn't going to invite her in, she'd just invite herself.

When she opened the door, Nixon was sitting with his back to her and his feet propped up on the table, a half empty bottle of Vat 69 sitting beside him.

"Damn it Dick, I told you to leave me alone. Can't a man drink in peace?"

Walking around to stand beside the chair Maggie tried to keep from laughing. "Well if you can find anywhere peaceful to drink in the middle of a war…please let me know?"

Nixon jerked his head up at the sound of her voice, the glass slipping from his hand. "Oh now I know I'm either really drunk or having one hell of a hallucination."

Laughing she knelt beside his chair, "Well could a hallucination do this?"

Taking his face in her hands, she leaned in and kissed him. She loved every minute of it, his lips were warm and soft, and while she would never admit it, she loved the taste of Vat 69 especially when it was on him. His low moan and his hand going to the back of her head let her know he was enjoying it as much as she was. Slowly pulling back from the kiss with a nibble to his bottom lip, she waited for him to open his eyes.

She watched as he licked his bottom lip and the smile spread before he opened his eyes. "You look like hell brat, but I guess coming back from the dead can do that to you. You're really here aren't you?" He gently ran his finger over the cuts on her face.

"Yeah Lew, I'm really here and I think I owe you an answer from that day in Bastogne." Nixon gave her a puzzled look, "you don't remember…I love you Lewis Nixon and have since I was sixteen years old, so if you aren't serious about us…"

She never had a chance to finish her statement because Nixon pulled her in for another kiss. _Guess that's my answer._

Breaking the kiss Nixon pushed to his feet and pulled Maggie flush against him. Maggie had to look up to meet his eyes and when she did, he began to kiss and nibble down her neck. Her fingers were in his dark hair pulling him closer.

"Lew please, I…I have no idea what I need but right now I need you."

"Brat you got me, for better or worse I'm yours."

Pulling his mouth away from her neck for a moment, she met his eyes, holding him in place with her hand in his hair. "You better be sure, because once we start there will be no stopping and I'm not going to regret this tomorrow."

"I promise you'll never have a reason to regret this."

Freeing her hands from his hair, he kissed her again and pushed her back toward the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pounding on the door woke Maggie the next morning. Her first reaction was to yell at whoever was on the other side to stop pounding, but then she realized that Lew had his head on her shoulder and they were both a little under dressed. She ran her fingers through his thick black hair and smiled. He had been so gentle last night, but if that was him drunk…wow she couldn't wait until he was sober to do the whole night again.

He had been worried at first that he would hurt her ribs, but by that time, she'd laughed and said 'what broken ribs'.

Deciding one of them needed to move and since she thought he was still asleep, she made an effort to slide out from under him only to have him grab her around the waist and pull her back close. "Let 'em knock, I like you right where you are." His beard rasped over her chest causing her to shiver in pleasure. _Oh, you've to get out of this bed or you'll never get out. _The man was too sinful and if she weren't careful, she'd spend the whole day in bed, in his arms.

"I like it here too Lew, but since neither of us needs to get caught with our pants and everything else down, let me up."

Placing a kiss on her chest, he let her go. "Just for the record I'm not getting up."

Grabbing his shirt and throwing it on, she looked over her shoulder at him and gave him her sweetest smile. "Lewis, if I tell you to get up, you will, trust me."

The only response from the bed was his deep chuckle. The man had a laugh that made her weak in the knees.

Jerking the door open, "this better be good."

The expression on Doc Roe's face made getting out of bed worth it. The swarthy Cajun lost all his color and had to put a hand on the doorframe for support. "Maggie, I thought they were pulling my leg about you being alive." Before she could speak, Doc had pulled her into a bear hug, which caused her to moan in pain.

"Oh gees, I'm sorry Maggie, what did I do?"

Finally getting her breath back, she patted him on the back. "It's okay Eugene, two broken ribs you didn't know. What are you doing here?"

Looking over her shoulder at the bed, "I usually come and check on Captain Nixon every morning. He's not been the same since you…"

"Enough Doc, go tell Dick I'm fine," came from the bed behind her.

Eugene winked at Maggie and headed back down the stairs. Shutting the door, she turned to face the bed. "You are not a very nice man."

Again the deep chuckle, "Well why don't you come over here and teach me to be nice."

Sighing, "I would if we had more time but I think you need to get up and get dressed, we can continue this later."

All she heard was the mumbled 'you're no fun' as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

Maggie left Nix to get dressed on his own, because if she'd stayed in the room he had no intention of letting her get dressed. Walking into the CP, she was greeted by Lip and several other Easy men that had heard she was back. Dick had stepped between her and them before they could hug her, "guys, two broken ribs, so no squeezing the nurse."

Maggie laughed and poured herself a cup of coffee. She hadn't seen Emily yet, but Ron had passed her on the way into the CP and winked at her with a wide smile. She had nearly tripped having never seen Ron smile in public before, but at least now, she could see what her friend saw in him. If she didn't belong to Nixon she might have had to reconsider Ron, he was gorgeous when he smiled.

Before Maggie could get the cup to her mouth, it was snatched out of her hand. "Hey that was mine!"

Emily gave her a sweet smile. "Sorry, but I really needed a cup of coffee. What was this one yours? So how was your night? Mine was absolutely wonderful he was very happy to find out I wasn't dead and he decided to show me exactly how happy he was all night." Sighing she dropped down into a chair and savored her cup of coffee with a smile on her face.

Rolling her eyes Maggie turned to pour another cup of coffee, "So Dick, before I hurt my little friend here, where are we moving out to next."

Dick smiled, "we're going to Germany where else."


	6. Trouble in Paradise?

DISCLAIMER: I only own Maggie and Emily, no disrespect is meant toward the real men of Easy Company. Another song that I thought would fit. Also from the time period...sorry if I insult someone by not listing the singer or author...but they weren't listed when I found the sound.

Chapter 6

Maggie had snuck back into Nixon's room when she saw him cross the town square heading toward Regiment and grabbed her medical bag. By the time she was back downstairs most of Easy had loaded up in the trucks and Emily and Ron were standing off to the side talking. Climbing into the back of Dick's jeep, she watched the conversation between Emily and Ron with some interest.

From the hands on the hips stance that Emily had taken, she could tell it was a heated conversation. Emily turned to leave and Ron grabbed her arm. That earned him a finger in the chest several times to make some point. Emily then threw her hands up and headed for the jeep Maggie was sitting in.

Once her friend had settled beside her, "So, you want to…"

"No and don't ask again, the man is a complete ass and I hate him."

Maggie remained silent knowing that Emily was mad enough to tell the whole story without her asking.

"I mean, who does he think he is, first I travel for seven days in the back of a supply truck just to see him and let him know I'm safe, then he has the nerve to tell me get back in that same truck and head back. The man has lost his mind; really who does he think he is?"

Maggie bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Well I'm pretty sure he thinks he's the man who loves you and that he wants to keep you safe. Besides, you don't hate him; you're just frustrated with him."

Emily crossed her arms and dropped back into the seat to pout. _Oh yeah this drive was going to be fun. There was nothing like sitting next to a pouting female all the way to Germany. Could this trip get any worse?_

Maggie realized by the time they did arrive in Germany that it could get worse. She had really considered hitting Dick in the back of the head more than once, but concluded that men liked to hit the holes in the road. By the time Dick stopped the vehicle she wasn't sure what hurt worse, her butt or her ribs. Easing out of jeep, she leaned against the side in an effort to regain her composure.

"Maggie, are your ribs bothering you?" Eugene asked as he settled beside her.

"Yeah a little, I forgot to wrap them this morning and that was a mistake, but I'll take care of it later. I'll talk to you later Eugene."

When she entered the CP, all she was looking for was peace and quiet instead she walked into a screaming match between Ron and Emily. On the other hand, maybe it was more correct to say a screaming Emily, since Ron's voice never seemed to get that loud.

Stepping in between them, she pushed them apart. "Stop it right now. Both of you are acting childish. First, Ron she loves you and she's not going back behind the line just so you can feel better, so get over it. Emily, he loves you and wants you safe, so that's why he is being an ass. Now that's settled, both of you get the hell out of here so I can have some peace."

Both of them were still standing shocked into silence when Maggie sat down on the couch and looked over at Dick, who was currently doing his best not to laugh.

Maggie rolled her eyes as they two lovebirds left, "oh young love, they'll be a great couple if they don't kill each other first." Pushing off the couch, "Well if you'll excuse me I think I'll have Doc rewrap my ribs and possibly a little morphine and then I'm going to sleep for about twelve or more hours. Would you do me a favor and when Nix comes looking for me tell him I died."

Laughing at her own joke, she turned to expecting to find Dick laughing with her and found instead a very puzzled look on his face. "Okay, I know it wasn't that great of a joke, but still it was a little funny. What's wrong Dick?"

"Nixon didn't say anything to you before we departed this morning?"

Maggie shook her head not liking the fear slowly creeping up her spine. "I didn't talk him prior to us leaving and the last time I saw him he was walking to Regiment. What's happened Dick?"

"Sink reassigned him yesterday; he is jumping with the 17th Airborne as an observer. He should be back in a week or so. Maggie you okay?"

She realized that the shock she was feeling was probably showing on her face and that was why Dick asked if she was okay. Forcing a smile "Yeah, I'm fine, my ribs are just bothering me, I think I'll go find Doc, see you later."

An hour later with ribs rewrapped and just enough morphine to dull the pain Maggie was sitting alone in her room drinking what Nix would have called 'the local stuff.' A knock at the door brought her out of her drug-induced haze.

Dick stuck his head in the door, "Hey I just wanted to check on you, Colonel Sink would like you to come up to Regiment tomorrow and run a sick-call clinic now that we're going to be stationary for a few days."

"Sure Dick, no problem. Sink demoted him didn't he? That's the real reason he sent him to jump with the 17th."

"Yeah he did. Sink loves Nix, but the drinking just wasn't acceptable up there. So I took him as my intelligence officer."

Maggie laughed, "Yeah he'll do much better under you, you understand and accept him as he is."

"Get some sleep; he's going to be okay."

Maggie watched Dick desperately hoping he was right. After years of waiting on him, she didn't want to lose him now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several days passed and Maggie kept busy doing minor medical checkups and keeping Ron and Emily from killing each other, which much to her amusement was almost a full time job. In one of the few quiet moments, Maggie asked Dick if he'd heard anything about the jump.

Glancing at the nurse out of the corner of his eye, he could see what the stress of Nixon being gone had done to her. She looked completely exhausted. "Sorry Maggie, no word, I'm sure everything is okay."

Shrugging she didn't comment. She was just too tired. She had had almost no sleep since finding out he was going to do another combat jump. Maybe he would make it to the next place they stopped. She only wished to that he had a least told her.

They were due to ship out to Landsberg the next day, but right now she still had patients to treat, including one silly Major at Regiment that managed to cut a gash in his leg.

She'd asked him how he'd done this much damage and he'd just shrugged. It never failed that when officers did something stupid they rarely wanted to admit it. She was just finishing the twenty-five stitches and wrapping his leg when Luz showed up looking for her.

"Maggie, when you're finished Major Winters needs you back at the CP."

Looking up from what she was doing, "Sure George, what's the problem? Is someone hurt?"

Luz gave her a strange look, "No, no one's hurt, but Winters told me to tell you that you need to hurry."

Maggie dropped her equipment in the bag and ran after Luz back to the CP, to find Dick walking back into the main room. "Okay Dick, what's wrong?"

Dick glanced back at the room he'd just left. "Nix came back."

Dropping her bag she started into the back, but Dick grabbed her arm. "He was only one of three people who made it off the plane before it blew, so he's a little…well let's just say he started drinking the local stuff."

Maggie raised her eyebrow but only nodded in response to Dick's statement.

The large back room was where all the officers got together at night to play poker or drink but the room was currently empty save for Nixon who was sitting with his feet propped up on the table drinking whatever was handy. The glassy look in his eyes told her he was feeling no pain.

"Hi brat, did ya miss me?"

The distinct slurring of his words told Maggie everything she needed to know. Nixon was too far gone to try to have a serious conversation.

"Actually I did miss you and it might have been nice had you told me instead of leaving Dick to do your dirty work."

He swung his feet off the table and stared at her with his coal black eyes, "Wow, I would have thought you would be a little nicer to me since I'm the man now stuck writing all those letters. Hell, I'm lucky to even be alive and you are yelling at me."

Bracing her hands on the table, she leaned in and dropped her voice. "Let's make one thing clear, I'm not yelling, you just need to stop feeling sorry for yourself. Damn it Lew, you told me I'd not regret loving you…well when you're like this I find myself seriously regretting it."

She didn't flinch when he threw the bottle in a fit of temper. "You know what Lew, I'll be around when you calm down, and Dick knows how to find me."

She had just laid her hand on the door handle when the chuckle came from behind her. She'd almost went weak in the knees until he spoke.

"Figures Dick would know where to find you…I'm sure he was right there to comfort you when you found out I was gone. Yeah, he would be a better man for you any way. Always doing the right thing, the supportive thing, I just don't know why I didn't see it sooner."

Taking a deep breathe and reigning in her temper, she turned to face him, "Lew, sometimes you can say the most stupid things. Dick Winters is your best friend and for some damn reason he honestly cares for you and for you to say anything to dirty about his motives…I really feel sorry for you. Oh and I guess the most important part, you should have trusted me. I waited years for the night we had, so you know there was no one else before you…so why would there be anyone else but you now. Think about it and when you're sober come find me."

When she entered the room that served as the CP to find only Dick was present, which meant he'd cleared the room. She knew he'd heard the glass shatter and was waiting to see if she was okay. Saying nothing, she walked into his arms and cried until she had nothing left.

Deciding to hide, _like the chicken you are_ she was sitting in Emily's room. Not like Emily was going to be there any way, she'd spent every night with Ron and right now Maggie wanted to be alone. From somewhere down the hall she could a record playing.

I'll walk alone  
But to tell you the truth, I'll be lonely  
I don't mind being lonely  
When my heart tells me you are lonely, too

I'll walk alone  
They'll ask me why  
And I'll tell them I'd rather  
There are dreams I must gather  
Dreams we fashioned the night you held me tight

Please walk alone  
And send your love and your kisses to guide me  
Till you're walking beside me, I'll walk alone  
I'll always be near you wherever you are each night  
In every prayer  
If you call I'll hear you, no matter how far  
Just close your eyes and I'll be there

Please walk alone,  
And send your love and your kisses to guide me  
Till you're walking beside me, I'll walk alone  
I'll walk alone

Maggie was beginning to wonder if she wasn't meant to be alone, she really did think it was easier sometimes. She knew when he sobered up he would be sorry, if he remembered, but right now…alone was better.

Maggie and Eugene were loading a truck with extra medical supplies when she caught sight of Nixon come out with dark glasses on. _Yep, someone has a hangover._ She allowed herself a little pleasure at the fact his head was probably pounding. She caught him looking around and quickly stepped out of his line of sight. She really didn't want to deal with him right now.

So to avoid a fight she climbed in the back of the truck with Eugene, who raised an eyebrow when she sat down beside him but said nothing. _Smart boy._ As the truck passed, she could see him and Dick talking. Dick waving at her as the truck passed caused Nixon to look up. She noticed he watched the truck until they moved around the corner.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: No disrespect is meant to the real Band of Brothers. I only own Maggie and Emily.

Big hugs to all of you that have waited so long for me to continue this story. Didn't find the thumb drive so we are just going to start and see where we go. The biggest hug in the world goes to Bera1719 who just wouldn't let me give up on this story. So the ending of the story is dedicated to you sweetie for all the angst and love you've given me in LMHH and for all the advice and suggestions.

Chapter 7

_So to avoid a fight she climbed in the back of the truck with Eugene, who raised an eyebrow when she sat down beside him but said nothing. __Smart boy.__ As the truck passed, she could see him and Dick talking. Dick waving at her as the truck passed caused Nixon to look up. She noticed he watched the truck until they moved around the corner._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maggie dropped from the back of the truck, her knees almost buckling beneath her. She was exhausted. She couldn't ever remember being this tired, not in Sicily, not in North Africa, none hadn't made her feel this way. Dropping her head against the cool of the metal tailgate brought some relief to the temperature she could feel growing inside her body.

"Maggie, come on let's get you inside."

Gene pulling at her arm got her moving, yet she was so hot, she dropped her jacket as soon as they entered the building.

"No, leave that on till later, I'll take care of it, but right now let me get the truck unloaded."

Maggie thought she nodded, then Gene was gone leaving her alone and she fell into a light doze until he pushed her shoulder. "Maggie, Major Winters wants you to go with him, come on we got to get you on your feet."

She felt the needle enter her arm and blinked at the lack of pain she suddenly felt, nodding her head, "okay Gene, I got it, go play nice with the officers."

Gene pulled her head up to meet his eyes, "yeah, that's the idea; I'll take care of whatever's wrong when you get back. Can you fake this?"

Nodding her head, "this isn't the first time I've had to make someone think everything's okay I'll be fine."

Nodding his head Gene let go just as Dick entered the building, "okay, so do you want to see where Hitler lived or what?"

"Sure Dick, lead the way."

Glancing at Roe over her shoulder, she followed Dick out the door and to the waiting jeep.

When they arrived at the Eagle's Nest all the officers were sitting on the patio drinking liqueur and relaxing. Emily and Speirs were sharing a bottle while Nixon and Welsh had one to themselves.

Dick smiled at her and Lipton before reading the announcement that the German army had surrendered. She could feel Nixon watching her closely but she continued to smile and act like everything was fine.

When Lipton handed her the bottle of champagne instead of drinking it, she pressed the cool bottle against her face. Closing her eyes she enjoyed the temporary relief it brought. Only opening her eyes again when she heard Dick tell Nixon, he had a surprise for him.

Nixon paused by her shoulder for a moment and opened his mouth to speak only to shake his head and follow Dick out the door. Taking a healthy drink she managed to walk over and sit down on the chair Nixon had just left.

"So Emily, what's new?"

Emily and Ron exchanged looks and smiled, "well you see I was going to ask you about this later today, but how would you like to be my bride's maid?"

Trying not to spit out the alcohol, Maggie swallowed hard, "so you two are getting married?"

Ron smirked, "yep, I figured it was about time I make an honest woman out of her besides it's the easiest way to keep up with her if she's my wife."

Maggie laughed, "I'd be happy to and better you than me to keep up with her." Raising the bottle in their direction, "I propose a toast, to the happy couple."

Welsh and Lipton added their congratulations leaving Maggie mostly ignored for the moment. She had to find a way back down to see Roe before this infection got any worse. She was pretty sure she'd let it go too long as it was.

By the time she got back to the aid station that night, they already had received orders to move into Austria the next day. Dropping her head on the table she decided praying for death was favorable to getting back onto a truck. She hadn't even realized she'd dozed off until Roe shook her awake.

"Maggie, what ya doing here, you should be in a bed?"

Rubbing her face she looked up at him confused, "I thought I was in a bed. You got any water?"

Gene handed her the canteen and put his hand on her forehead. "Maggie, you are way too hot. Come on let's see what's causing this."

Nodding her head, Maggie slowly unbuttoned the shirt and pulled it down on the left side, letting Roe look at her shoulder.

Roe hissed between his teeth at what he saw. The shoulder wound was infected and the red streaks around the wound had him worried, that was a sure sign of severe infection, one that if they didn't get it under control could easily kill Maggie.

"Maggie, you're a nurse you know better than to let something like this go, what the hell caused this?"

"Glass and I'm pretty sure it's still there. Look Doc, just get me some morphine and penicillin and we'll deal with this when we stop tomorrow. I can't have you cutting on my tonight."

She heard Doc begin to move around behind her muttering under his breath about stubborn women being worse than stubborn officers. She would have liked to have laughed, but it just took too much energy.

"Look tomorrow I'm going to fix this shoulder and if I have to come looking for you I'll tell Major Winters."

At the sound of Dick's name Maggie grabbed his arm, "don't you dare tell Dick. No matter what happens, don't you tell him anything."

Doc's lips tightened in frustration but he nodded his head. "This here got something to do with Captain Nixon?"

"Mind your own business Doc and get on with it."

By the time they made it Zell Am See Maggie had decided she'd died and gone to hell and hell was currently the back of an Army truck. Roe was holding on to her like she was a lost child so she couldn't get away from what they both knew was coming.

Roe finally found a room off from everyone else's dropped his bag and pushed Maggie down on bed. "Maggie, we didn't get you back from Bastogne alive to lose you now. So just roll over and take that shirt off."

Maggie giggled a little, "wow Gene, that's the most romantic offer I've had in months."

Gene laughed and helped her remove her shirt. "Yeah well I won't go telling no one if you don't. Now let's see what we got, this is probably going to hurt. You want to tell me how this happened?"

Roe knew Maggie was really out of it when she started to speak, "well remember when Nix came back from that jump, well he got a little mad at something I said and threw a bottle behind me, guess that's when it happened. I was just too upset over him to…shit Gene that hurt!"

"Yeah well it's going to hurt worse than that, I've got to cut this out, let me go get Spina."

Maggie thought she nodded but wasn't sure, the room became quiet and that was the last she remembered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"Gene, you sure she's okay, I mean that looks terrible."_

_"Spina fevers up again, get me some more water."_

_"Gene we've got to get her out of here, she's not gonna make it."_

_"Sir, she wouldn't tell us and wouldn't let me get you, I can't get the fever down, we've got to get her back off the line."_

_"Why didn't she tell me, I'm her best friend and I didn't notice how bad she was, how did this happen?"_

Threads of conversation were like waves rolling around her and she knew that Dick had been brought in, that should have scared her, if Gene thought she needed to evacuated off the line, she really might die.

Emily had been there most of the day or night she honestly had no idea what time of day it was. The only thing she was sure of the room was always dark and she was always hot. She knew for this moment in time though she was alone. Sighing she tried to move only to find that it caused even more pain. Her head dropped back down and her eyes closed. That's when she realized that she just didn't have the energy to fight any more.

However, at least the room didn't spin with her eyes were closed, that was an improvement. She had no idea why she was still fighting, it would be so easy to let go. Her body was tired and the infection was gaining ground despite Gene's best efforts.

Sighing again she realized there really was no reason to hang on and fight, Emily was going to be married, her father didn't even know or care where she was and then there was Lew, well she knew how that had ended. Yeah, it was better this way, at least then there would be no more pain.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dick sat overlooking the lake and waiting. He knew that Nixon would eventually show and they were going to have a discussion. He and Roe had managed to keep Maggie's condition hidden, but now she'd have to be evacuated. Roe had only left moments ago telling him her fever had spiked again and he thought Maggie was giving up.

"Hey Dick, you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah have a seat Nix." Dick watched him; at least he wasn't drunk, not yet any way. "So Nix, when's the last time you talked to Maggie?"

"Oh I don't know I saw her at the Eagle's Nest but didn't talk to her, guess we've not really talked since I came back from the jump, why?"

"Nix, I've stood by you through a lot of stuff, even defended your drinking but now I think it's time you grew up and realized not everything here is about you." Dick watched Lew's mouth drop open in shock and while he had the upper hand, he decided to drive his point home.

"You are going to see Maggie; you've not talked to her or seen her because she is fighting for her life from an infection. An infection caused by a piece of broken glass that was in her shoulder. You want to take a guess how the glass got there. In fact, she's being evacuated tonight, Doc's not even sure she'll make it to Paris. Therefore, whatever you think you need to say you should do it now. She's on the second floor third door on the right."

Dick watched as Nixon knocked over his chair in his rush to leave. He'd scared him and somehow he couldn't feel bad about that. Nix needed to be scared, his last chance at happiness just might not survive.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Doc opened the door, Nixon stood there unsure what to do. Roe made it easy for him, "come on in sir, I'll go see if the ambulance is here."

Nixon grabbed his arm, "can she hear me?"

Gene glanced at the woman lying in the bed motionless. "We think so, but we're not sure. She's been talking to someone all day and well, it's been about you sir."

"Me, I don't understand what's she been saying?"

"Well mostly she told the person she thought was in the room how you were never hers to lose and that you'd never see her as anything other than Maggie the brat, the rest was just mumbling. You got about ten minutes."

Nixon nodded and went to sit beside the bed. Maggie was on her stomach facing him, her blonde hair soaked in sweat and a fine layer covered the rest of her body. The sheet only covered to the small of her back and he could see the wound on her shoulder. Reaching out he brushed the damp hair back from her face, he could feel the heat of her body on his hand even before he touched her.

Nixon took her hand in his, watching as his thumb traced the veins on the back of her hand. "Maggie, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have ever left you three years ago, and I sure as hell should have told you how I felt before now. Please baby, fight for me, fight for us. You're strong I know you'll survive and then we can work things out."

When he looked up again, her eyes were open yet he could see the fever burning behind them. "Lew, wow, I must be dying or already dead. You know I'm just sorry that we never got to work things out."

"Maggie, stop saying that it's going to be okay, I promise, but you have to keep fighting we can work this all out after you're better."

Nixon felt his heart stop when she smiled and her eyes started to slip closed. "I love you Lew."

Her breathing became shallower and almost as if he'd screamed Doc's name he was suddenly beside him. "Okay sir, you need to move, we've got to get down stairs."

Nixon stood silently as they loaded Maggie into the ambulance and it left. He hadn't realized how long he'd just been standing there until Dick tapped him on the shoulder. "Lew you okay?"

"No and you know for the first time in my life I don't want a drink either."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Spring-1947_

Maggie picked up her charts and started her rounds. Spring had come to Washington and the Cherry trees were in full bloom, and she was grateful to be alive.

She really couldn't remember anything past the night she had decided to give up on living, guess it was a good thing Doc Roe never gave up. When she arrived back in the United States, she'd been in the hospital for a couple more months before being released with a clean bill of health. Doc had included a letter with her personal effects thinking she would want to know what had happened while she was out.

Emily had come to stay the last month she was in the hospital, very pregnant and very happy. The baby would be a year old next month and she had plans to travel down for the party, if she could get time off work.

The Army had been very pleased when she announced she wanted to stay on as a nurse and well, Washington was a nice place to live and it beat going home.

Frowning she thought of home, she'd stayed in contact with Dick, who had taken Lew's job offer. He enjoyed the job, for now any way and had reconnected with a nice woman he'd known before the war and they were talking about a future together. Sighing she realized everyone was thinking about a future with someone except her.

Finishing her rounds, she escaped into the small area the nurses used as a lounge. Dick had sent her a letter yesterday and this one had been different from the rest, he'd asked her if she wanted to know about Lew. Lew was the one subject they had stayed away from even though Dick had tried to talk to her about it numerous times. Some things should stay in the past and he was one of them.

"Hey Maggie, you got plans for tonight? I hear there is going to be a really hot time down in Georgetown you want to come?"

Maggie glanced up from her charts, "sure Gladys, I'll go, nothing better to do. But I'll meet you there okay?"

"Wonderful here's the name of the club and we'll be waiting…oh by the way, I've got a friend who is dying to meet you."

Before Maggie could say anything Gladys escaped back out the door. They had set her up on another blind date; well if it made her friends happy how bad could it be?

When she entered the club, it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to see Gladys and two others at a table in the back. Pasting the smile on her face, she kept chanting to herself that she would have fun.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late but got hung up."

Gladys smiled knowing the truth, Maggie hadn't been hung up, she'd just been stalling. "Well Maggie, let me introduce you to Mike, Mike this is Maggie the one I've been telling you about."

Mike smiled and held out the chair for her. He seemed a nice enough man, but she knew this date would end like the rest, going home alone. Trying to keep up with the small talk and not ignore her date, Maggie glanced around the bar, she loved to people watch and this bar was proving to be very entertaining. For some reason her eyes kept going back to a man sitting at the bar. His back was to her and she couldn't see his face in the mirror, but something about how he sat seemed familiar. When the chance to get more drinks came open, she volunteered to go.

Walking to the bar, she found the closer she got to the man the harder her heart was beating. The man's black hair appeared almost blue in the pale light and his broad shoulders seemed to fill the small space he was sitting in. Approaching to the man's left, she saved lifting her eyes to the mirror behind the bar for the last thing.

Lifting her eyes she met his in the mirror behind the bar, the vivid blue orbs held hers for moment and she couldn't keep the disappointment from her face. The man beside her laughed, "come on now, surely I'm not so ugly that you are about to cry?"

Maggie shook her head, "no, it's just; well I thought you were someone else is all."

The man lifted his drink, "well he's a hell of a lucky man. You had the happiest expression on your face. I wish you luck honey that you find him."

_**Across Town**_

"Okay so that's the address and you're sure it's her? Okay great, call me when they leave."

_**A bar in Georgetown**_

"Okay Gladys, it's getting late, I think I'll head home, see you tomorrow." Maggie grabbed her bag and started for the door only to have Mike stop her.

"Do you think it would be okay to walk you home, I'd feel better knowing you got home safe?"

"Sure, come on." Maggie tried to be pleasant, but felt sure it would lead to a scene at her door.

Behind her, the man at the bar made another phone call, this time he was smiling when he hung up the phone.

Mike continued to ask questions and talk the whole time and Maggie answered them with the fewest words possible. Seeing the man at the bar and depressed her. Damn Lewis Nixon, every time she thought she was over him, something happened to remind her she wasn't.

"Well Mike, this is my building, I had a very nice time, but it really is late."

Mike took both her hands in his and kissed her on the cheek, "I had a very nice time tonight and I was wondering if I could see you again?"

Maggie opened her mouth but the voice from the dark answered for her.

"No I don't think so; the lady's going to be busy tomorrow night and hopefully for the next fifty years or so."

Both Mike and Maggie turned to face the where the voice had come from and Maggie felt her knees go weak as Lewis Nixon walked out of the shadows.

"Maggie, who is this man?"

Maggie turned to face Mike, "uh, he's an old friend."

"Ouch brat that hurt, old friend is that how you think of me now. Hmm, seems there was a time when I was more than a friend, in fact I remember you saying…"

"Enough Lew, what are you doing here?"

The chuckle came unexpected and it still had the power to make her weak, for once she was glad to be holding on to something.

"Well brat, get rid of the little boy and I'll tell you."

Mike pulled himself to his full height, which was still about an inch or so under Nixon's, "now see here, the lady is with me and until she tells me to leave I have no intention to going anywhere."

"Actually Mike, you can go now."

Mike looked between the two of them like a lost puppy, "are you sure Maggie."

"Oh yeah, I'm real sure."

Maggie and Lew stood staring at each other until he stepped forward cupping her face in his hands. "Well brat, how about it, do you feel like being busy for the next fifty years?"

Crying Maggie stretched up and brushed his lips with hers. "Yeah I do, what took you so long?"

Laughing he picked her up in his arms and started up the stairs to her apartment. "Well I got lost; you know how horrible an intelligence officer I was, couldn't read a map for anything."

**Wow, it's done and it only took a year to finish it. Thanks for all the reviews and to those who've waited on the ending…I hope you liked it.**


End file.
